


We ain't even gonna make it to this club

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know we're supposed to be leaving, right?" Tyler asks after Jamie moves down to kissing his neck. He's not looking to go anywhere, though, not when he can be standing here making out with Jamie instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We ain't even gonna make it to this club

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request for Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin with the feel of Beyoncé's "Partition." Title from "Partition."

"Hey, babe." Jamie's voice is loud enough to carry up the stairs, as if the excited barking of the dogs didn't already let Tyler know he was there.

Tyler steps out of his room into the upstairs hallway so Jamie can hear him when he says, "I'll be down in a minute." He's not done with his hair, and he hasn't decided which watch he wants to wear. And he needs some shoes.

"You're so high maintenance," Jamie calls up the stairs.

"You fucking love it," Tyler yells back from his bedroom.

His "minute" is more like ten, and he comes downstairs to find Jamie on the couch with one dog on each side of him, both of them with their heads in his lap getting pets. Jamie looks good like that, solid and steady.

"Hey," Tyler says. "Ready to go?"

Jamie looks him up and down, and Tyler knows that look. That look means he's getting fucked later.

"No," Jamie says. He stands up, gentle with the dogs but striding forward forcefully once they're off of him. "Fuck, you look good."

Tyler laughs, giggles, really. He knows he looks good, but it's always nice to make that impression on Jamie too. More than nice when Jamie presses right up against him and just takes his mouth in a hard kiss.

Tyler gets lost in kissing Jamie for a little bit. It's not like he's short of chances to kiss Jamie, but why would he deny himself any chance for it? Especially when Jamie has one hand gripping his ass almost too tight.

"You know we're supposed to be leaving, right?" Tyler asks after Jamie moves down to kissing his neck. He's not looking to go anywhere, though, not when he can be standing here making out with Jamie instead.

"Uh-huh," Jamie says. It doesn't stop him from kissing Tyler's neck.

Tyler tilts his head to give Jamie better access, because the way he's making Tyler feel should practically be criminal. "Baby-"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jamie punctuates that by tugging Tyler's shirt down and licking over his collarbone.

"Fuck no," Tyler gasps out. He rocks his hips into Jamie's. "You know you can do that to me any time you want."

"Yeah, I can." Jamie pulls back enough to smirk at Tyler, radiating absolute confidence. It's such a fucking turn-on. So is the way his hands wander all over Tyler. Stroking up his stomach under his shirt, over his shoulders, down his thighs.

If it's a question of being turned on, Tyler could come and they could be out the door in five minutes. Jamie seems intent on doing more than just getting off.

Jamie pulls Tyler's shirt off, and his hands are all over Tyler again, not that Tyler isn't doing the best to return the favor. Jamie's still fully dressed, but his shirt just emphasizes the breadth of his chest, and his jeans are tight around the thickness of his thighs, and that's doing it for Tyler.

"I just finished getting dressed," Tyler says. "Are you really going to mess me up again?"

"Yes," Jamie says. He gropes Tyler, squeezing the bulge of his cock. "Don't pretend you don't want me to."

Tyler laughs, and snaps his fingers at the dogs to send them out of the room. "Oh, I want you to." He puts his hand at Jamie's belt. "Let me help you with that."

Jamie laughs at his deliberately cheesy line.

Tyler grins at him and gets his jeans undone, then pulls them down while he kneels in front of Jamie. "How much are you going to mess me up?" He licks Jamie's cock as showily as he can.

"As much as I can." Jamie drags the tip of his cock over Tyler's cheek. "If I didn't want to fuck you too, I'd come all over your face."

Tyler shudders, and opens his mouth for Jamie's cock. Jamie has pretty good stamina, so Tyler gets comfortable on his knees and works his mouth around Jamie's cock. He knows how to give a good blowjob, and he knows how Jamie likes it, so he does all of that, using his mouth and his tongue and going down as far as he can. He keeps both hands on Jamie's hips to keep from giving in to the temptation to touch himself. It'll be better if he can wait until Jamie's fucking him.

It's not the longest he's ever spent blowing Jamie, but his mouth is starting to get sore by the time Jamie says, "Okay, babe, that's good for now."

Tyler pulls off with a slurp. His mouth is wet and he's breathing pretty hard. "Yeah? Going to fuck me now?"

"Yep." Jamie pulls Tyler to his feet and smacks his ass. "Get your pants off." He walks around Tyler toward the kitchen.

"Bossy, bossy," Tyler says. He strips the rest of the way and touches himself, a few strokes of his cock.

"I'm your captain," Jamie says from right behind him. He molds himself to Tyler's back. He's still wearing his shirt, the fabric a dry tease against Tyler's back, but his dick is hard and warm against Tyler's ass. "You're supposed to do what I say."

"Is that right?" Tyler says with a laugh. "I don't think I agreed to that."

"It was in the fine print." Jamie kisses Tyler's neck and fits his hands to Tyler's hips. There's a cold spot between one of them and Tyler's hip, probably the lube and condom he must have gotten from the kitchen while Tyler was getting undressed. "And you'll like what I tell you to do."

"Is that right?" Tyler asks again, just to be difficult.

Jamie bites at the join of Tyler's neck and shoulder. "Yep." He walks Tyler forward, matching him step for step, keeping them pressed together. He stops when the get to the couch and moves one of his hands from Tyler's hip to the back of his neck. "Bend over for me, baby."

Tyler bends under that touch, bracing himself with both hands on the back of the couch.

"Damn," Jamie says. "Look at that ass."

Tyler grins and looks over his shoulder, pushes his ass out a little more. "Best you've ever had."

Jamie spanks him, right on the meat of his ass. "It's a good one."

Tyler wiggles his ass, that hit anything but a deterrent. "Best you'll ever have."

"And don't you know it." Jamie spanks him again, but then there's the click of the lube opening. "How much do you need, babe?"

Tyler groans at the first touch of Jamie's slick fingers to his hole. "Not much. Just get me wet and stick it in."

"So romantic," Jamie snickers.

"You're the one who jumped me." Tyler has to cut off his protest when Jamie puts a finger in him. That's too good to think about arguing with Jamie about anything. "Oh, fuck, baby."

"Mmmhmm," Jamie says, sounding fucking smug. Well, he has a right to with the way he's fingering Tyler. Then there's more lube, and Tyler's groaning when Jamie takes his finger out.

"Fuck," Tyler says.

"Going to do that right now." Jamie leans over him, feeling huge against Tyler's back, and kisses the back of his neck.

It takes a little effort, but Tyler turns his head and twists his shoulders so he can kiss Jamie. It's not as deep as it could be in some other position, but it's good enough, and it's Jamie, so that makes up for a lot.

He's cold for a moment when Jamie stands up, at least in comparison, and he shivers at the sound of a condom wrapper tearing. Jamie's over him again right after that, draping himself over Tyler's back while he pushes his dick into Tyler.

Tyler moans, shameless and loud, and Jamie bites the back of his neck before he rocks in and out of Tyler in a couple of easy thrusts.

"Jamie, baby," Tyler says, "don't take it easy on me." He shoves himself back into every one of Jamie's slow thrusts.

Jamie slaps his ass, which feels amazing with Jamie's cock in him, but then he gets with the program and grips Tyler's hips tight while he slams into him.

Tyler pushes his hands into the back of the couch, his ass onto Jamie's dick, working for it almost as much as Jamie is.

"Baby," he says when he doesn't think he can take it much longer, "touch me. Come on, baby, make me come."

"Yeah," Jamie says, and one of his hands leaves Tyler's hip to reach around him and stroke his dick. "Love making you come."

Tyler lets out a gasping laugh. "You do it enough."

"Gonna do it now," Jamie says, and he pushes and pulls on Tyler, pulling him back onto his cock, pushing him forward into the grip of his hand.

"Oh, fuck," Tyler says, "fuck," and then he loses words completely and just feels it while Jamie makes him come.

"Fuck, babe, you're so fucking hot," Jamie says. He brings his hand up to Tyler's mouth, and Tyler blindly licks his own come off of Jamie's fingers, sucks on them when they're mostly clean. "So fucking hot," Jamie says, pressed tight to Tyler's back, speaking directly into his ear.

Tyler gasps when Jamie pulls out of him, his dick feeling a lot bigger now, and he goes with it when Jamie taps his hip to get him to turn around and get back on his knees.

"I'm going to come on your face after all," Jamie says. He takes off the condom, and then he's stroking himself with the hand Tyler was just licking.

Tyler closes his eyes because there's no way Jamie can last long now, and gasps, the noise punched out of him, when Jamie comes onto his face.

"Well, fuck, babe," Jamie says after a minute, and even if he's still standing at least he sounds as breathless as Tyler feels, "you look hot as fuck like that."

Tyler blinks his eyes open and looks up. He can't see how he looks, but he can see how much Jamie likes it from the way he's looking at him.

Tyler stretches a little, arching his back and his neck to show off his chest, the place where he can feel Jamie's come sliding down from his chin to his neck.

Jamie kneels down in front of him and leans in to kiss him. It turns into a little more groping, one of Jamie's hands on his ass and the other spreading his come over Tyler's face.

"Mmm," Tyler murmurs. "You wanna go again?"

"Yeah. Should probably let the guys know we're not coming."

Tyler blinks, and, right, they were supposed to be going out. "Sounds like something the captain should take care of."

Jamie laughs and pushes up to his feet. Tyler gets to watch his ass while he walks over to his pants and digs out his phone.

Tyler's breath is pretty much back to normal by the time Jamie's done texting the guys, but it goes short and gaspy again when Jamie puts his phone down and rakes his eyes over him. It's unfair how much that gets to Tyler. Jamie's still wearing his fucking shirt.

"Let's take this upstairs," Jamie says. "I want you in bed this time." He smirks. "You're going to want to lie down for this."

It's not quite the evening Tyler planned on, but he'll take it.


End file.
